


A Day To Remember

by P_Diffusa



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat Org., Day Out, Demumbra?, F/F, GhostLizard???, Girls in Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oneshot, Penencia??, Petty Theft, Shopping, Songfic, but in ch2, hmm, light villainy, paperhat only mentioned, tm - Freeform, wlw, yeah ghostlizard y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Diffusa/pseuds/P_Diffusa
Summary: Is this is an attempt at reigniting my motivation to keep writing for my main GhostLizard (penumbra/demencia yeet) fic?first songfic bro <3Chicano Batman - Black LipstickAfuera - Caifanes*afuera is translated from Spanish to English
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Penumbra/Demencia
Kudos: 7





	A Day To Remember

  
"Are you ready, Dem?" Penumbra's sweet, mature voice calls.  
"Just a sec!!" I retort, struggling to balance myself as I pull on a red shoe. "Oh, this is gonna be so good! It's been too long since I've gotten out of the mansion! How's my hair?" Penumbra chuckles, "Hasn't changed a bit." I find myself smiling at her with the purest of villain smiles. A small child could see the grandness of our future the same as a fortune teller. I wonder if she sees it too.  
  


Penumbra uses a large, lacy black parasol to mask her body. This is accommodated nicely by black leggings and a white lace dress. Her black hair looks as perfect and awe-inspiring as ever. "Can I take your photo?" She turns to me, lips naturally parted, then smiles. I aim the camera around my neck at her and press the magic button. "You're so pretty!" I say, shamelessly. I hear a shocked laugh from her as she continues on her merry way. I have a really good feeling about today.   
_"Her blood was red... But now is blue..."_ I barely hear her sing softly as we walk. I recognize it as Black Lipstick, by Chicano Batman.   
_"She no longer- smiles at you..."_ I match her pitch and coax her out of her shell. Coincidentally, Penumbra wears Black Lipstick. I think I have a new favorite song.  
I can hear the smile in her, now slightly louder, singing voice _"Her lipsticks black, and she no longer smiles at a-ll..."_

_Because it's true, she's a gangster with her emotion_

I glance over at her, she's smiling at the ground once again. I bite my lip and tug playfully at the end of the sleeve above her wrist. She emanates a shy, awkward laugh and she meets my mismatched eyes. It's the kind of laugh I've only heard on tv, when the girl and the guy are alone together, or whenever Flug receives a compliment. 

_A capitalist, with her affection  
_ _As she swindles away, as she swindles away..._

"So... " I clear my throat "Where have you been?". This is a rather serious question because, since Penumbra left the mansion with "Sunblast" all those months ago, we haven't spoken a word since. My heart is still aching, even being here with her- ahora. She stops suddenly... like she senses the sadness behind my devilish grin. 

_...As she swindles away,  
To your heart  
Oh doll, she'll tear it apart_

"I... Um, about." she sighs awkwardly "After you defeated Sunblast, I ended up throwing myself into my work. Now, all of Texas has access to sun blockage technology!" She's so cute when she's excited. "Pfft- _Texas_ , really?" I poke fun, but she gives me this serious face. "Demencia, Texans need that technology, too!"   
"Hahaha!"  
"Dem!"  
I stop laughing, but I do keep smiling. Her sharp features soften like melting chocolate. "I know, I should have called. Or, uh, something. I really was busy, Demencia. Please understand that." I open my mouth to say something snark, but she starts before I do. "I'm glad we're such good friends."   
Something inside of me feels ready to burst.


End file.
